The distribution of fluid products such as fuel for internal combustion engines, for example, typically involves the movement of the fluid from a central depot or a refinery to distribution centers, end users, and retail outlets, for example. One method of distribution of the fluid products involves the transportation of the fluid in tanks from one location to another location. The tanks typically include rail tanker cars, over the road trailer tankers, and airport hydrant refueling tanker trucks, for example.
When the delivery tank arrives at the location where the fluid is being delivered, the fluid must be transferred from the delivery tank to a storage tank. The delivery tank is typically equipped with an inlet valve that can be opened to provide a flow path for the fluid out of the delivery tank. An adapter is typically attached to the inlet valve. The adapter is a male coupling member adapted to be received by and form a substantially fluid tight coupling with a female coupling member. The female coupling member is typically attached to one end of a hose that provides a flow path for the fluid into the storage tank.
The adapters are manufactured to an established dimensional standard to facilitate the compatibility of the adapters with the female coupling member. All female coupling members are manufactured to form a fluid tight seal with the adapters. The adapter, illustrated in FIG. 1, is provided with four critical surfaces involved in establishing a fluid tight coupling seal with the female coupling member. The critical surfaces include a primary sealing surface 1, a clamping surface 2, an outside diameter or a centering surface 3, and a top or clamping reference surface 4. Over time the critical surfaces of the adapter wear as the adaptor is received by and removed from the female coupling member. The wear of the critical surfaces eventually causes significant dimensional changes thereto which prevents the adapter from forming the necessary fluid tight coupling seal with the female coupling member.
Presently, no efficient apparatus or method is available to measure the amount of wear in the critical sealing surfaces of the adapters. The adapters will typically remain in use until the amount of fluid leaking between the adapter and the female coupling member becomes intolerable to an operator, or until there is a catastrophic failure of the connection between the adapter and the female coupling member which can result in a substantial spill of fluid. Fluid leaks and spills can pose a safety hazard particularly when the fluid is flammable, caustic, or detrimental to the environment, for example. Additionally, the catastrophic failure of the connection typically causes a costly delay of the delivery of the fluid.
It would be desirable to have a gauge for quickly measuring the wear of the critical surfaces of an adapter to determine when the adapter should be replaced.